1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a zoom lens that is compact and inexpensive and has a high zoom ratio and an image pickup device including the zoom lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Zoom lenses employed in digital cameras or digital camcorders having image pickup devices such as charge-coupled devices (CCDs) or complementary metal-oxide semiconductors (CMOSs) are required to be compact and provide high optical performance. However, it is difficult to reduce the size of a zoom lens while providing high performance, and it is difficult to reduce manufacturing costs while reducing the size of the zoom lens because an expensive aspherical material having a high refractive index is used in order to reduce the size of the zoom lens. Accordingly, it is difficult to satisfy demands for both high optical performance and low manufacturing costs.